


Alastor Supports Trans Rights, Period

by 00Geeky00_00Goggles00



Series: Sometimes I Write Trans Angel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Says Trans Rights, Angel Has A Period, Cramps are hell even in Hell., I feel this pain, I literally feel this pain, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Somebody help the dumbass deer boi, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Geeky00_00Goggles00/pseuds/00Geeky00_00Goggles00
Summary: Al smells blood but he has no clue where it's coming from. He's happy to have it explained to him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Sometimes I Write Trans Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 379





	Alastor Supports Trans Rights, Period

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I just couldn't resist the pun in the title.

They were doing nothing particularly taxing right now, which is probably why he noticed it. 

Alastor was on the bed against the headboard with his beau, holding one of several hands while they watched some film or another. It was fairly interesting, really it was. However, the smell of blood began to catch Alastor's attention. It wasn't the type of smell that bothered him. His victims smelled bloody, the meat that wasn't made of his victims smelled bloody, Heaven, even Alastor usually smelled faintly coppery. He'd even bitten Angel a few times, and that had bled and been fine (and quite tasty if he did say so himself). He was well acquainted with the smell, but what concerned him was the fact that it was coming off of the spider sitting next to him without the radio demon having bitten him today.

Alastor sniffed slightly closer to Angel. Yes, that was definitely blood. It smelled a tad bit off, but what didn't in Hell? Him moving closer had caught Angel's attention.

"You okay there, Smiles?"

"Fine, quite fine my dear. Though, I should ask you the same question!"

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh… why? Psycho horror makin' ya think I'm nuts or somethin'?" He'd be surprised if Alastor had jumped to that conclusion, but his boyfriend had done stranger things he supposed. Maybe he only liked the gore.

"Why, no; while am quite averse to screens this film is rather delightful! No mon ange," he quieted himself and switched off the radio tin as he leaned closer. "I'm smellin' blood offa you. Y'alright, cher?"

Angel stiffened a bit at that question, but breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pffft, that's all? Believe me, cervo. I'm fine"

Feeling Angel start at the question convinced Alastor of exactly the opposite. He shot the spider a disbelieving look, guiding him gently to the edge of the bed to sit up fully. Angel rolled his eyes, but this was going to make his stag feel better and he was honestly fine. As long as he didn't ask the one question he hoped he wouldn't ask, it'd be fine.

"Sorry cher, I jus' know ya too well to believe 'at without checkin' ya over maself. There's a reason ya match up wit me so well, ya stubborn Yankee." Alastor said with a fond grin.

Angel scowled playfully, but he knew the deer wasn't wrong. So, he let himself be checked over. From head, to neck, to extremities, all seemed to pass muster. It was when Alastor began to prod his abdomen when there was a problem.

"H-hey Al, see? I told you I'm fine so, you can stop anytime ya want." Angel said, slightly nervous.

Alastor was now convinced more than ever that his beau was not fine at least to some degree. That was confirmed when he prodded the area right below the area marked with soft, wispy pink fur where the spider's belly button would have been. Angel let out a grunt of discomfort and attempted to shoo Alastor's hand away.

"Augh, goddamnit! Alright bud, that's enough o' that. That's all normal, now get back up here."

The deer leaned back onto his knees and looked extremely confused.

"Normal for what?" He asked, radio tin going back up in defense against mild panic. "It felt no different in consistency than it should, but there may be internal bleeding nonetheless! I am not a doctor, so I shall call Charlie immediately." Alastor made to get up and fetch his room's landline, but he was stopped by Angel tugging on his shirt's rolled up sleeve.

"Hold it!" He winced when Alastor flinched at the sudden contact and the rise in volume. "Sorry…" he murmured, letting go of the other demon. "But still though, she ain't gonna do anythin' either cuz I'm fine."

"Excuse me for my forwardness my dear, but why then…" he leaned forward and Angel was definitely not prepared to have his beau's face pressed to his lower abdomen and sniffing like he smelled a feast. The spider yelped before Alastor leaned back once more and gave his spider a questioning look. "... Why then, do you smell of blood without me having bitten you? Did a client do something more untoward than usual, Angel? Is there a demon that must become dinner?"

"No, Al I…" Angel sighed and leaned forward to start fiddling with Alastor's hair with his top set of hands. The deer demon let it happen as he waited for the answer. The spider used the second set and pinched between his eyes and let the other arm rest on his thigh. 'Here we go…' He thought.

"Al… I'm on my period. That shit cramps and bleeds but that's sposta happen, so just… drop it, okay?" Alastor looked at him in blank confusion, blinking as he processed that information. The pink and white demon began to feel slightly ashamed and clasped his top hands in front of him and his bottom hands behind him. "Look I-... I know it's gross and you don't wanna hear it but I…" Angel cut off when he felt a hand hold his. The deer's smile was soft with relief.

"I asked ya, didn' I, cher? I jus' wanted ta know you was okay." He watched Angel's face and markings flare a bit pinker as he kissed the back of his hand. "'Sides, you forget who yer talkin' to? Blood's my life, y'idjit." He chided.

Angel chuckled. "For hatin' dogs, you're a bit of a bloodhound yourself, Smiles."

At Alastor's hearty bark of laughter, he began to laugh harder as well but it was tinged with a groan when it triggered a cramp. Angel curled in on himself and lay down, still giggling but now in a fair amount of discomfort. The redder demon grimaced.

"Anything I can do, cher?"

Angel sighed and thanked whatever the Hell was listening that he had such a supportive boyfriend.

"There's few things. I'll list 'em for ya, just gimme a bit…"

Alastor scooted towards his beau and began patting his head.

"I'm here when ya need me, mon ange."

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on the RadioDust server! We're a neat bunch of bananas. ^_^
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/t6RS57


End file.
